Tlalouh Island
by Cyfe Rukoe
Summary: Codger, a young hare, sets out on an adventure by accident, and is captured by an evil ferret. He is made to be a slave on an island, where he makes new friends with other slaves. It has a lot of action. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Tlalouh Island  
  
1  
  
It was a bright spring morning when Codger decided to go sailing. He was a young hare of the Longshanks family. His fur was white with just a few tints of tan color on his thin chest. Like his namesake, he had long legs. His family was a famous warrior clan that ranged the ocean shore, and some of the members were part of the Long Patrol.  
Codger pulled his boat out into the clear, gently rolling waves of the ocean. He loved the nautical life, often taking short trips, but rarely with his stern father's permission. Codger threw in a haversack of food for himself, and also his best fishing pole. He tied his sling onto his belt and put large amounts of good sand-mud, and rocks into the boat. He had hopes of meeting his longtime friend, and rival, Jader out on the water. They loved to have races, or miniature battles with slings and mud out on the water.  
The waves gently rocked Codger's boat as he pushed away from the sandy beach. Singing to himself in an off-key manner, he began to paddle. Soon he was quite a distance from the shore, since he had had plenty of rowing experience. Codger set a bit of bread on the end of the line to use as bait. "Alright y' fishy blighters. Lets all start a bitin' now. One two three, Bite!" Codger had never had much luck in fishing. His entire life he had only caught five fish, all of which were relatively small to the ones he had seen his cousin catch.  
Codger leaned back in his small wooden boat and began to day-dream. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and he was soon asleep.   
The thing that interrupted Codger from his meal was a slight tugging on his toe. He looked beneath the table and nothing was there. "Pass the bread, Heiter." He said to his older brother. Heiter smiled a huge grin and then downed the whole loaf in one mouthful. "Hoi, I wanted that, you big bully!" Codger said as he leapt onto the table. Heiter merely smiled even wider, and then bit Codger's toe.  
Codger sat bolt upright and looked around. It was all gray around him. He could see only a few inches past his toe, around one of which was looped his fishing line. A fish had taken the bait and was tugging on the line, causing pain in Codger's toe. Codger quickly grabbed the pole and started to bring in the fish. It was very strong though, and he could only bring it in slowly. He fought with the fish for over fifteen minutes. Finally it was in his hands.  
"Great barrels o' stinkin' salamanders. Look at the size of that one." The fish was a real beauty. Larger than Codger's upper body minus his head, it was a silver color with very small scales. "Wait till I get this one home. Heiter will go nuts." Codger looked around at all the mist. "That is if I can find my way home. Aw nuts." Codger sat down with a bump in the bottom of his boat. He couldn't see anything other than his boat and a piece of driftwood that was bumping his boat. Codger picked it out of the water. "Well fishy, I'm afraid I'll either have to dispatch you or let you go, and I really wanted the family t' see you. Sorry."  
He was just about to swing the piece of driftwood at the fish's head when something crashed into the side of the boat, tearing it from stem to stern.  
Codger was knocked into the water by the force of the crash. He heard a voice. "Cap'n, Cap'n, I think we hit somethin'. It was a weasely voice. "Should I go down on a rope, an' look at the hull?"  
There was a gruff "yes." Codger was completely engulfed in the water, but still holding on to the struggling fish. His head popped above just in time to see a weasel coming down on a rope. The weasel saw him and made a grab for him. "Cap'n, Cap'n, there's a rabbit down here in the water. I can't get 'im." Codger began to swim away from the large hull of the ship which was now in view, and the weasel trying to grab him. "Get somebeast to 'ook him over the side!" the weasel shouted.  
Codger ducked underwater and tried to swim away from the ship, but the fish was going in the opposite direction, toward the ship. Then a hook on a long pole came down from the ship and hooked Codger by his belt. Codger struggled, but he was hoisted onto the ship, yelling "Let me go, ya blighters! If I get my foot on that deck, I'll tear you all limb from limb! Watch it you rat! That hook is pokin' me!"  
Codger was ploped down onto the deck of the large ship. He immediately tried To jump back over board, but the large hook on the back of his belt pulled him farther aboard.  
"Well now, what have we here?" It was a deep, suave tone that greeted Codger's ears. He looked around for the owner. It was a tall ferret, who was also quite large, and powerful looking. Unlike the other rabble on deck, he was well dressed and cultured. He didn't have the usual tattered silks and rusty swords that the rest of the corsairs wore. Instead he wore a loose red shirt and a black vest. He had black pantaloones and black boots. On his belt he wore two thin, long, black daggers with black handles and a red pommel stone each. Instead of cross-hilts, they each had a round disk between the handle and the blade.  
"It's a rabbit, Cap'n." said the weasel who had been lowered down on the rope.  
"Shut up, stupid." The captain said, smashing the but of one of his knives into the weasel's throat. "It's not a rabbit, it's a hare." The unfortunate weasel lay on the ground, gasping for air.  
Codger stared wide eyed at the ferret. He was huge, bigger than any other beast codger had seen other than a badger, just about as big as a large, fully grown otter. Codger could also tell that he was fast by the quick way that the ferret had drawn his knife and hit the weasel in the throat. His muscles could clearly be seen through the thin shirt.  
"You there," the captain said pointing at one of his crew, "take this hare down to the hold, and hold him there with some chains." Just as the rat was taking the struggling Codger off, he was stopped by the captain. "Wait no, chain him to the mast instead. I want him to see what will happen to him if he tries to escape." Turning to the bosun, the ferret captain said "Cutleg, steer us on a course due east."  
Codger was secured to the mast with chains. He had a little room to move about, but not much.   
"Look a' this mate." Codger looked over to see a stoat conversing quietly with his friend the unfortunate weasel. "That hare dropped this 'ere fish. Aint it a beuty? I'm gonna slip inter da kitchen and cook it up fer us."   
The stoat was making his way along the empty deck when there was a thud behind him, and a large paw was placed on his shoulder. He began to shake just slightly as the paw turned him around. "Now then, where did you get that fish?"   
"'Scuse me Cap'n, gulp, sir. I found it." The stoat looked up into the smiling face of the captain.  
"Oh, you did now. How thoughtful of you to catch me a fish. Why don't you have the cook cook it up for me, and then you can bring it to me." The captain turned the stoat towards the galley. He adopted a kind tone. "I'll be waiting right out here. While you're waiting for it to be cooked, you could come and set me up a table." The ferret's voice became much more harsh. "If you drop that fish, I'll skin you alive, now hurry up!"  
Codger stood by the mast, trying to avoid the ferret's keen eyes. The ferret walked up to him, taking out one of the long thin black daggers. "Do you know who I am?" His voice was cold.  
"Uh, don't believe I caught yore name old chap. Heh heh." Codger laughed as beads of sweat began to form on his brow.   
"I am Vaskago, ruler of the oceans, terrorist of the sea. I have sunk and destroyed more vessels than you have ever seen." Vaskago played with his two daggers, tossing them in the air and letting them fall a hairsbreadth away from Codger's feet.   
"Oh, is th-that r-right. Heh Heh." Codger stuttered, looking at the knives imbeded in the deck.  
Vaskago picked up the daggers and stepped back a ways. "These are my weapons. No one has ever bested me in battle." He turned around and flung the daggers straight at Codger. They didn't even spin. Codger ducked his head and the daggers imbedded themselves where his ears had been only moments before.  
"I can see why not, heh heh. You're a g-good shot." Codger turned his head so that he could see where the daggers had hit the mast behind him. "Well, I believe I hear my mother calling. Don't suppose y' could cut these ropes could you old lad?"  
"No I can't," replied Vaskago, "You're staying here. I want you to see something. It should make it so you don't want to escape."  
Vaskago strode into the galley, and was back in a few minutes with a fresh piece of bread, piping hot. "You can stay there and watch me eat, how about. That should make you feel better."  
Soon the stoat brought a table, at which Vaskago sat to eat his bread. As soon as he was done with it, the stoat came out with the fish. It was steaming hot. Sitting on a large platter, strewn with wild mint leaves and other delicious things, the fish was roasted with lemon juice. On top were fresh lemons that looked absolutely perfect.  
Vaskago was also served with damson wine, which he drank straight from a chalice. "Mmm Mmm. My this is simply delicious. I really wish you could have some." He said to Codger while carefully cutting the fish. "I believe that you could really appreciate this food. I'm told that hares often do."  
Codger stared at the steaming fish, and the fresh loaf of sourdough bread that lay beside it. He could feel his mouth begin to water. His hunger made him bolder. "Now see here, old thing, I caught that fish and so it's rightfully mine. I wouldn't mind if you had a bit, but it really belongs to me, so if you don't want a fight on your hands, I suggest you hand it over."  
Vaskago stood up holding the fish by the tail, smiling happily. "Oh so you want your fish. I'd never thought of that. Here why don't you have some. You can, if you can reach it."  
Codgers paws were chained to the mast, and so he stretched out with his head, trying to get the fish in his mouth. Vaskago held it right out of Codger's reach. This made Codger quite angry.  
"All right you stink-faced vermin. I've given you a fair chance to give me back my fish, but if you've decided not to well then you've got another thing coming. Simply set me free of these chains and I'll give you a free lesson in manners." Codger struggled against his bonds, but they were much to strong for him.  
Then out of the blue, the ferret captain accepted. "All right. Why don't you try and teach me a lesson." He strode into one of the main cabins and retrieved the key for the locks. He stuck it into the key hole, but it didn't work. Setting his feet firmly apart, Vaskago gripped the chain firmly in his paws. The muscles on his arms, back an chest stood out like rocks as he pulled at the chain. There was a grinding sound as the chain stretched and finally snapped.  
"There, now you're free. Come and get me." Vaskago spit in Codger's face. But instead of heading for the ferret captain, Codger dashed for the fish instead. Grabbing it, he wolfed down a monstrous bite. Then he turned to the ferret.  
"Now I'm ready!" he said "Euuullalliiiaaaaa!" Codger dashed towards Vaskago, but came to a sudden halt. It had been Vaskago's fist that stopped him.   
The huge ferret smashed a left right to Codger's chest, sending the young hare catapulting backwards. Then Vaskago was on him. Codger felt himself lifted up and thrown into the mast. He lay at the bottom of it like a broken doll.  
"There. Now do you want to fight?" The ferret threw back his head and laughed.  
Suddenly Codger was up again, he leapt in the air, aiming a flying kick at Vaskago's stomach. Vaskago had the air knocked completely out of him. It was his turn to get mad.  
Vaskago sucked in a huge amount of air and then ran straight at Codger with his shoulder lowered. Codger smashed into the mast, and his head mad a loud bang as it connected with Vaskago's shoulder. He fell to the ground, out cold.  
Vaskago began to chuckle as he chained Codger up to the mast again. "My I love to do that."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

2  
Codger woke from being unconscious to having a wet cloth dabbing his face. He opened his eyes to see an old mouse holding the cloth to the top of his forehead. "That was a very reckless thing to do, young hare." He said. "I've learned that no one can beat Vaskago. Once one of the fox challenged him and the fight was over in three minutes, with the fox dead and Vaskago with barely a scratch on him. I'm Jonus, what's yore name?"  
Codger began to brighten up. "I'm Codger. I guess I did pretty well against him. did you see me knock the wind out of the old vermin?"  
"If that's what you want to call it. I saw the whole thing from the window. It's amazing that he didn't kill you. I guess he thought you would make a good slave. That's what this boat is here for, you know. Vaskago is the ruler of a large island on which he keeps his slaves. It's not a very nice place. I got off easy. I'm the cook on this boat. No vermin could ever cook so good. No one else for that matter."  
"I'll say," said Codger. "I got a bight o' that fish. It was wonderfull. It was worth a splitting headache. So why are you helping me? Won't you get in trouble, old lad?"  
"No, Vaskago ordered me to get you awake so that you could see what he's planning. I'm not sure what it is, but you can bet it will be awfull."  
Just then, a sharp whistle blast was heard and Cutleg, the bosun, called out "Land Ho, straight ahead!"  
Vaskago appeared out of his private cabin. "All paws on deck, and arm yourselves. Were going t' do a little visiting on a local hare family. He smiled at Codger. Turning, he stopped a weasel that was running by. "Hey you, take this Hare and chin him to the top, right next to the wheel."  
Codger was unchained and the weasel said "Come on, you." But Codger didn't want to come on. He punched the weasel squarely on the nose, and ran toward the edge of the ship.  
Suddenly, Codger was stopped by a large gang of vermin, who jumped on him. "That's right, don't let him escape." Vaskago said. "I want him alive for a while. Chain him by the wheel."  
Codger was dragged, biting and kicking, to the top deck where he was chained. Rain poured freely on his head, since he wasn't protected by the mast.  
"To bad it isn't a clearer day, you won't be able to see very well." Vaskago said peering out into the rain. "I know, I'll take you down on the shore, and have you secured there, so you can get an up-close and personal view."  
Vaskago walked away from Codger. He stood on the top deck, overlooking the main deck, which was packed with corsairs of all kinds, foxes, weasels, rats, stoats, and many others, all armed to the teeth.  
"All right, now you all know your orders, but I will repeat them for any idiots out there. We are to take no prisoners, we have enough. Kill everyone, and burn everything, or what you can in this rain. And most importantly, have fun." A cheer went up from the massed vermin and they began to chant.  
"Vas-ka-go! Vas-ka-go! Vas-ka-go! Vas-ka-go! Vas-ka-go! Vas-ka-go!" they worked themselves into a blood frenzy, roaring and holding their weapons high.  
"Now every one, over the side!" commanded Vaskago, and all of the Vermin hurled themselves into the water, from whence they waded to the shore.  
Codger stared in Horror, they were right on the beach near his family's home. All of his family knew how to fight very well, but they didn't stand a chance against the hundreds of vermin.  
Codger was lowered down onto the sand by his chains, where he was firmly secured between two large stakes. He had an excellent view of the carnage.  
The Longshanks family came out of their tents roaring they're battle cry and swinging weapons. Lockax, Codgers father, was in the lead, swinging his large battle ax.  
The horde charged foreward, the ones in back shooting arrows at the hare family. Vaskago was in the lead, and he threw one of his knives straight at Lockax. It hit him in the chest, burring itself into his blue fighting jacket.  
Codger struggled at his bonds, trying to get free so that he could help his family, but they were to strong. He watched helplessley through the pouring rain as his family was murdered. Soon it was over, and the Longshanks tent was going up in flames.   
Codger didn't weep, he had a killing look in his eye. On that day, he swore to kill Vaskago, if it was the last thing he did.  
  



End file.
